


How you turn my world, you precious thing

by nobody_is_typing



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Kidnapping, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Violence, a tiny bit of angst, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody_is_typing/pseuds/nobody_is_typing
Summary: This was a commission for a friend of mine and I recently started playing DMC 4 so I am taking her commission and sprinting with it. I have so many plans for this series and I am genuinely so excited to write more.Kyrie and Nero met you when your father found comfort in religion as his health declined. After his death, you stayed in Fortuna for the two of them, they were all you had left to care about. But when the Order isn't what it appeared to be and suddenly everything you hold dear is threatened, will you manage to keep your emotions in check long enough to save the city and your best friends?
Relationships: Kyrie (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 37





	1. I have turned the world upside down

You were never sure just how long Agnus had kept you in his lab before Nero found you, the room he’d kept you in barely had a mattress, let alone a clock. And the syringes he kept roughly stabbing you with always left you with incredible chunks of measurable time unaccounted for. Sometimes he’d tell you it was morning three days in a row, or that it was the same day, or that it was next week. You stopped asking at some point, realizing that it brought you no comfort to think you knew *when* you were when you barely knew *where* you were. 

The times you were awake, either being looked over by Agnus or staring at a random point, you liked to imagine someone bursting in to save you. Typically, almost always, it was Nero who’d kick down the door and cause Agnus incredible pain as he unlocked your door and took you away from Fortuna. Sometimes it was Kyrie coming to tell you this was a test of faith and that you’d passed, despite the fact you didn’t even believe in their religion. But quickly shook that thought from your head because Kyrie would never, in this life or the next, do anything so cruel. You eventually realized that you simply want her to tell you everything was going to be okay, that you were safe and well in her arms. 

The two of them were all you thought about in the time you’d spent in that lab. Imagining seeing them again, their smiles, Nero’s eye roll as Credo scolds you for something or other, Kyrie’s lips against your cheek as you help her at the orphanage. You missed them. You wondered if they missed you. You wondered if anyone was looking for you. Probably not. When you’d arrived in Fortuna your father was very sick, he’d wanted comfort in his last months and had found it in religion. You attended mass with him and had met Nero and Kyrie on your first trip there. Nero had helped move a pew in the back so that you could fit your father’s wheelchair out of the walkway and Kyrie had made introductions and helped your father feel welcome. You’ll always thank her for that. 

When your father died it left you with a large inheritance and no other family. But you had your best friends. You moved into a small apartment, took a few classes, got a fish, and went to church. At that point, you went for your friends more than the sermons or the preachings. Nero enjoyed the company of someone else who wasn’t typically deep in prayer and Kyrie was simply happy to see you. Credo had treated you as another sister and it warmed your heart, he was always so grouchy but you could tell the two were related by the way he treated others. You sometimes wondered if he knew what Agnus was doing, you’d never seen anyone but Agnus in the time you were in the lab, you wondered if anyone knew. You wondered if anyone really cared. 

But one day, Nero came for you, in a way that had come right from your daydreams. You’d heard the noise and the yelling and as things went silent you became scared that you’d die in that room, that no one knew you were there, that you’d starve to death locked underground and you’d never be able to see those you cared about again. So you started screaming. Going on an absolute frenzy, beating on the door and sobbing in between shrieks of “help,” “don’t leave me here,” and “I don’t want to die!” 

The moment the door opened, you swung it open so hard that it cracked against the wall and collapsed against the person you had come to rescue you. “Y/N?!” It was Nero. Wide-eyed, frantic, livid, worried, and relieved all at once. “Fuck, we thought you’d left.” 

“What?” You clung to him with every bit of strength you had left, praying to Sparda that this was anything but a dream, that Nero had just rescued you from the hell you’d found yourself in. 

“All of your stuff was gone, there was a note, they... they made it look like you’d run away.” 

“Nero, Agnus, he-” He shushes you, hugging you close and pressing his lips against your forehead, wrapping his arms as tightly around you as possible. 

“I’ll take care of him, we need to get you safe first, the Order isn’t what we thought it was.” You bark a laugh, looking up at him and tilting your head so he can see your neck more clearly. See the bruises and the needle marks more clearly. 

“No shit.” 

“What did they do to you?” His thumb, calloused and warm... and glowing? A gasp escapes your lips and you clutch his hand despite his efforts to pull it away from you. 

“Are you hurt?” 

“No.” There’s a moment of tense silence before you bring his knuckles to your lips and press a gentle kiss against the leathery texture. Nero relaxes and moves his hand to your neck once more. “Do you know what they did?” 

“Experiments, probably, I wasn’t awake for most of it.” You place your hand over his and watch his face as he looks you over. The marks, the discolorations, the shitty fabric they wrapped you in. 

“How long was I gone?” 

“Nearly a month.” You nod slowly, realizing that you were right. It didn’t help to know when you were. But you knew where you were. You were in the arms of one of your best friends, held tightly by someone you love. “Let’s get you out of here, I have asses to kick.”


	2. You've run so long, you've run so far

Nero got you out of the lab in one piece, having run a few of the nasty bastards through with Red Queen before finally opening the door to the outside, and to your freedom. The bottoms of your feet were bare and the concrete was icy against your skin. But you said nothing, what could either of you have done about cold feet? There were important things to be doing and surviving was one of them. The two of you made quick progress into the Cathedral, silence creeping across your skin like a cold sweat. Something was lurking and the fact you couldn’t see it was far more concerning than the fact that it was there. 

The soles of your feet were burning at this point and your hands were following quickly, ignoring the discoloration creeping into them, you hoped you’d get somewhere warm before you lost your fingers and toes. But with how freezing everything around you was, you assumed you most likely wouldn’t. That was not ideal but as long as you were alive you couldn’t be too upset.

But it got worse. 

And worse.

Until you felt like your body was literally on fire.

You dropped to your knees and curled in on yourself as you finally let yourself cry, everything hurt, it hurt so badly and you just wanted it to stop. Nero immediately knelt beside you, cradling you to his chest as you begged him, Sparda, literally anyone to make it stop. Your screams echo around the stone hall as it finally becomes too much, your back arching and your body seizing as the most intense pain courses through you. 

“Y/N!” Nero sounds frantic as he brushes your hair back and adjusts his hold on you. “Stay with me, it’ll be okay, just breathe.” But it wasn’t. 

In a burst of light and the suffocating heat of a car in July, Nero was thrown across the room, his back hitting a pilar before he crumpled to the floor, rising to his feet as quickly as he could in his desperation to take care of you. But you were standing again, the white outfit the Order had put you in was singed and tattered, veins of what looked like burning embers laced your skin, swirling around your hands and feet, your collar bone, your cheeks, before finally changing the color of your eyes. Molten metal stared back at him, liquid and beautiful. 

“Ne-Nero?” You’re terrified, of course you are, you had no idea what had been done to you. He didn’t have a clue, either. But he still headed towards you, hands up as he took it step by step, noticing that the area wasn’t hot anymore. Your brilliant eyes moved from him to your body as you took in the changes. You were glowing, the veins that now marked your skin flowed between brilliant white and subdued red, as though it was being pumped through your body. The tips of your fingers looked like white-hot iron, you reached out and touched the stone wall next to you. Nothing happened. No burning, no melting, nothing. This gave Nero more confidence when he reached for that hand, relieved when your skin was warm but not anything out of the ordinary. 

“You’re okay, I’m here.” He’d barely finished his sentence when a grotesque, patchwork creature burst through the door to the main hall, it’s bloodied body making the air taste metallic. Before Nero could even unsheathe Red Queen, a bolt of what looked like lightning split the demon in two, the ashes of the beast clouding the air as he tried to wave it away. The glowing thing was now stuck in the stone, solid, silent, and unmoving. “Was that-” 

“I don’t know.” You breathe deeply, one hand holding onto Nero’s coat to ground yourself as you extended the other. The glow had faded somewhat but brightened once more as you imagined throwing a small blade from your fingertips. And one, exactly as you’d pictured, stuck itself into the wall right next to the other one. Both of them fading like shadows in the dawn shortly after. 

“That was-”

“I know.” Putting both hands in front of you, the glow has nearly faded, your skin looks nearly normal, and your heart has nearly settled. But as you imagine a sword of light in the palms of your hands, you nearly lose your mind when it appears. It’s weightless but solid, you grip the hilt as hard as you can and it remains sturdy. You swing it a few times, destroying some pews and a few candelabras in the process, but it cuts through them as easily as Red Queen. “Cut me.”

“What?” Nero looks at you like you’ve lost your damn mind and you honestly, probably have. But you roll your eyes at him and use your new weapon to do it yourself, absolutely astonished when the wound (deeper than you’d intended) quickly closed in a flash of light. The two of you look at each other, Nero’s eyes worried and startled. Your eyes their normal color and full of excitement. 

“Didn’t you say we had some asses to kick?”


	3. Everything I've done, I've done for you

As the two of you traveled together, you explored the extent of your powers, discovered your fighting style, and the depth of your relationship with Nero. He’d told you about what he knew, what he suspected, and what he assumed. Which, to be honest, wasn’t as ridiculous as you initially thought it would be, especially after what Agnus had put you through. The Order wasn’t out to help anyone but themselves, though they seemed to have tricked people with their “utopian” ideals. They weren’t a religion anymore. They were a cult. And they were dangerous. That meant to two of you needed to put an end to this and save Kyrie as quickly as possible, she had faith in the Order, hopefully they wouldn’t abuse that. But that was just wishful thinking. 

Everything seemed to happen so slow but so fast. So many small-time demons in between puzzles and tricks in between ridiculously overcompensating big-time monsters. You’d never seen anything like this in your life and you’d never seen Nero look sexier than when he was covered in blood with Red Queen in his hand. But those thoughts would have to wait until the three of you were together, being so frightened and so isolated gave you plenty of time to think and being so close to death gave you the courage you needed to finally want to talk to your best friends about your feelings. 

So, as the body of the Savior crumbled and the body of his Holiness lay bent and defeated, the three of you finally had a moment to breathe. “I gotta say something.” You blurted out, one hand wrapped around Nero’s Devil Breaker and the other around Kyrie’s waist. 

“Me too.” She says, bringing her hand to rest on your collar bone. 

“Same, I guess.”

Nodding, you move the hand touching Nero to intertwine your fingers, noticing how he stiffens and tries to pull away slightly. But you hang on and he relaxes as you continue to speak. “I love you both, very much.” There’s a small silence in which you take a deep breath. “Like, romantically.”

Kyrie is the first to do anything, which is equal parts surprising and not, considering Nero looks like he might just pass out and you’ve basically said you piece. She tilts your face and presses a gentle and chaste kiss to your lips. You relish the contact and are left a little breathless as she pulls away but loving her tiny gasp when you cup her cheek and press her closer to you, your second kiss is a little deeper and filled with emotion. Kyrie is safe, Nero is safe, they’re both with you now. Everything feels better, everything is okay.

“Fuck.” Nero huffs under his breath as the two of you pull away, eyes wide and mouth open. 

“Do you wanna go first or shall I?” You ask Kyrie playfully, grinning when she blushes and averts her eyes. Your right arm wraps around Nero’s shoulders to drag him down to your level, his lips are rougher and you can tell he bites them when he thinks no one is looking. But he’s more uncoordinated than Kyrie (another surprise), completely unsure of where to put his hands until you feel Kyrie move closer and begin to press kisses to his cheek. He wraps an arm around the both of you and drags you as close to his body as he can, careful not to squeeze either of you too hard. Your arm moves to his hair as you continue the kiss before pulling away for air. Your heart is racing a mile a minute as Kyrie kisses him one last time before pulling away to look at the both of you. 

Nero clears his throat and shakes his head, obviously trying to put his soul back in his body. “So-” he clears his throat again, not meeting your gazes. “So we’re good?” 

“Wonderful.” Kyrie smiles, the three of you a mess of hand-holding and half hugs, just basking in one another’s presence.

“Don’t we need to talk boundaries or something? Isn’t that how this works?” Nero asks and you kiss his cheek again. 

“Later.” It’s spoken like a promise. For now, the three of you don’t need to worry about your safety or anything beyond this moment. Because, for right now, everything is-

“You guys outta get a room, this sweet stuff is gonna give me a cavity.” The man in red, Dante, is leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed. Gloria, although you suppose that isn’t her real name, stands beside him. 

“Fuck off, douchebag!” Nero growls before settling down once Kyrie nudges him in the ribs. 

“Well, it looks like my work here is done!” Dante lurches away from the pillar and holds his arms out wide, gesturing to the ruined city around him. 

“You’re not going to stay?” Kyrie asks, adjusting her body so she can better see the two of them. 

“Nah, we have some other work to do, but keep us posted why don’t ya?” He turns to leave but stops as he slings his sword over his shoulder. “I have a shop just outside of Redgrave, stop by sometime.” 

“I’ll think about it,” Nero responds, obviously trying to act nonchalant and uncaring. 

“Sure you will, kid. Sure you will.”


	4. But I'd move the stars for you

You sit in the middle of the couch, Nero’s left leg stretched along the length of the furniture behind your body, the other resting on the floor. His right arm is around your waist while his other is resting on Kyrie’s back, he hasn’t moved since you all sat down and you wonder if it’s because he’s comfortable or because he doesn’t want to jostle either of you. Probably both if you know your boyfriend. Your left leg is laid out alongside Nero’s while your right is spread at an angle to accommodate Kyrie’s figure nestled between your thighs. Her cheek is warm against your breast as she holds onto the fabric of your shirt. One of your hands in tangled with Nero’s fingers while the other strokes her hair. 

The three of you are watching a scary movie and while Kyrie doesn’t get scared easily, she does jump a foot in the air whenever something pops up suddenly. Sometimes, you and Nero will chuckle and Kyrie will simply punch you on the arm, not enough to actually do anything (despite her knowing how strong the both of you are), but enough to make you laugh even more when she huffs indignantly. It’s adorable and you always kiss her head as she settles back into your lap. 

It’s rare for all of you to get an evening like this to yourselves, and it’s an opportunity you absolutely relish. “Did you see his coat change color?” You ask, nodding your head to gesture, seeing as your hands are a little preoccupied. 

“It was blue before.” Kyrie agrees, both of you now looking closer at the antagonist’s newly black coat. 

“What’s the continuity count at now?” You ask, tilting your head back so you can look at Nero as he moves his own head to meet your gaze. He thinks about it for a moment before giving his answer, his lips puckering slightly as he looks off to the side. 

“Six, I think?” 

“Five,” Kyrie corrects. 

“Yeah, Nero, stop trying to cheat.”

“What are we betting on? Cause that will definitely change my next answer.” Nero moves both hands to wrap around your body and squeeze you tightly as he nibbles along your neck and cheek, wiggling his fingers against your sides as you squirm. 

“Kyrie! Help, I’m being attacked!” You giggle, your girlfriend rising to her knees to try and help break his grip on your body. Finally, you manage to escape and all of you tumble to the floor, laughing the whole way. Nero ends up underneath you and you kiss him quickly before grabbing his arm and grinning at Kyrie as she crawls forward, her smile absolutely devious. 

“Wait-” Nero suddenly realizes what is going on and begins to struggle against the both of you as you pin his arms down with your body weight on his forearms, not allowing him the leverage he needs to escape. “Come on, now.” 

“One.” Kyrie counts.

“Babe.” Nero whines, looking up at you before realizing you’re not going to let him up so easily. 

“Two.” You smile down at Nero as he looks to Kyrie, thinking that maybe she’ll have pity on him. 

“Sweetheart.” He says it softer and sweeter than he did your nickname, trying to butter her up. 

“Three!” The two of you cry out before burying your faces in the crook of his neck and blowing raspberries against his warm, pale skin. He shouts and begins kicking his legs, renewing his efforts to get out from underneath the two most important women in his life. But neither of you give him a break as you continue to mess with him, only pulling away to inhale or laugh before going back to torturing him. 

You love him, you swear. 

Finally, Nero manages to knock you off-kilter and this allows him to wrap an arm around your waist before throwing Kyrie off balance as well. He quickly spins around and uses his body weight to pin you both beneath him, where he returns the favor and presses sloppy, gross kisses to any parts of you he can reach. 

“Nero!” Kyrie shouts through her laughter. 

“Nooooo!” You gasp, wiggling wildly against his wet mouth. “If I die, let Dante know that I-” With that dramatic, half-spoken decree, you let yourself fall limp; sticking your tongue out and even making a little ‘bleh’ sound to accompany your sudden death. Nero stops and while you can’t seem him with your eyes closed, you know he’s making his grumpy face.

“Let Dante know what?” Kyrie is still laughing as Nero straddles your hips and gently grabs your shoulders. “Babe, let him know what?” 

“That we fought for his right.” You say before “dying” once more, keeping your eyes cracked open so you can see his reaction to your goofiness. 

“His right to what?” Nero is absolutely expecting you to say something about how attractive Dante is but you know you wouldn’t be able to get more than a few words out without absolutely losing your mind if you were to go that route. Instead, you make him lean closer with the beckon of your finger, barely able to keep an even tone as you whisper: 

“To party.” Kyrie bursts into another fit of giggles and you hug yourself as Nero throws himself off of you and shakes his head. You clutch your girlfriend as you try to regain your composure and wipe the slobber off of your neck at the same time. 

“You two are spending too much time with Nico.” He smiles though, gentle and soft, as you and Kyrie make your way over to him, leaning against the couch as he holds you both close. He kisses Kyrie’s forehead and rubs his hand up and down your arm as you all catch your breath. 

“Oh, honey-” You pull your sleeve over your hand and use it to wipe your own drool off of his skin. “You love us and you know it.” Leaning closer to him, you curl up against his chest and nuzzle underneath his jaw, the hand not trapped between the two of you reaches for Kyrie. Very early in your relationship you’d learned that it was your preference to be touching both of them at once, even if it was simply your hand at his back while you held Kyrie by the waist. You simply felt more comfortable with the reminder that they were both there, that they were both safe.

While in public, Nero was more reserved with his displays of affection and it was very easy to get him to blush, all it took was a kiss on his cheek and he was bright red. You loved to tease him and Kyrie loved to do subtle things to rile him up, pretending she had no idea what he was talking about when he called her out on it. But, typically, Nero was fine with PDA as long as he wasn’t the one to initiate the “harder” stuff. He’d loosely intertwine his fingers with yours or rub Kyrie’s back gently, he would even press quick kisses to your temple and forehead.

But, this. This, rosy, grinning, panting man was something only you and Kyrie got to see. It was something you treasured more than anything else in this life, these intimate moments where you were all at your most vulnerable and met with nothing but love and adoration. The three of you are silent for a while, basking in one another’s company. 

“Gods, I love you both.” You mutter, bringing Kyrie’s hand to your lips and kissing her knuckles as she squeezes you gently. 

“We love you too.” She responds, her smile now sweet and sincere. Nero has a hard time saying the ‘L’ word and while you all knew he did, in fact, love you; he just couldn’t bring himself to say it. So ‘we love you’ was just something the fit with the three of you because, otherwise, Nero would say something like:

“Same.” You huff through your nose as you hear it, snuggling closer to him and using your thumb to stroke the back of Kyrie’s hand. 

This was an unusual relationship, most definitely. A quarter demon, an experimental demon, and a human. That sounds like a set up to a bad joke, maybe Nico had a punchline for that one. Anyways, your relationship worked and it worked wonderfully, you never understood when people would complain about their spouses or their partners. Weren’t you supposed to be with someone who made every day better? Who encouraged you in everything you? Who supported you when you failed and celebrated when you succeeded? Weren’t you supposed to be in love? 

Because, Gods, you absolutely were. Looking at the two people next to you, you were overcome with the pure and genuine happiness you felt while with them. How you felt like a better person with them there, how you wanted to do better simply to see them smile. Gods, you were absolutely in love. 

“There’s six,” Kyrie says randomly, breaking you out of your thoughts. You blink rapidly, trying to will the tears away before either of them notice.

“His coat is grey now.” Nero agrees.

“They have to be doing it on purpose at this point,” she says, shaking her head. 

“Hey, they always say ‘dress for the job you want, not the one you have.’” You grin as the protagonist tries to outrun the person chasing her. 

“Then I’m gonna dress like a stay-at-home dad.”

“Nero, we all know you’d lose your mind if you couldn’t hunt.” Kyrie hums in agreement as he shakes his head before accepting defeat. 

“Now, hush, I wanna see who the killer is.”


	5. Just as I can be so cruel (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filthy, dirty, slutty porn... Enjoy!

Kyrie is such a trooper, her gorgeous lips parted sweetly, drool spilling down her chin and slicking the skin of her breasts. Gods, she’s beautiful. Her smooth skin incredibly soft underneath your wandering fingertips. You tuck her loose hair behind her ear and drape it behind her shoulder so you have a better view of her jaw and delicate throat as she does her very best to take Nero into her throat. Your boyfriend is laid on the bed, hands gripping the sheets tightly, his head thrown back and his jaw clenched so tightly that you wonder if he’ll crack his teeth. But, dear fucking gods, if this isn’t a sight you could watch for hours. And you’re sure you could, if Kyrie’s jaw and Nero’s will power were up to the task. But as it is, Kyrie has been edging Nero for the past half hour or so, pulling off his length every so often to give kitten licks to the underside of his head until his strong thighs stopped trembling, and Nero had torn two holes into your bedsheets.

Your hands have been wandering over Kyrie for as long as she’s wrapped her gorgeous mouth around Nero’s heavy, thick cock and you’re lightheaded from the sight and smell of them both. You’ve placed your palm on her throat and pressed down just enough to feel his erection slide in and out of her as she bobs her head, your other hand makes its way down between her legs. Rubbing along her thighs, smiling against her cheek as she opens them a bit more to allow your hand to explore further, hearing her breath stop as you brush against her labia. 

“You’re doing so well for us,” you speak against her skin before turning your head to address Nero, “isn’t she, baby?” Nero nods and adjusts his grip on the sheets as Kyrie ducks down once more. “Come on, sweetheart, you can do better than that. Our gorgeous girl is doing such a good job and you can’t thank her properly?” Your fingers press against her entrance, brushing her clit as you tease her with the thought of you inside her. She lurches forward and gags lightly as she moans around Nero’s cock, he lets out a wanton moan and grips his hair tightly. 

“I’ll thank her, alright.” He finally says, his voice beautifully strained as his back arches. 

“Gorgeous girl,” you whisper to her, taking her ear between your teeth. She shivers and then bucks her hips as you finally slip one finger into her slick core, she grinds against you and you can see tears forming in her eyes as she squeezes them shut. “Do you think we should let our boy cum?” She pulls away for the first time in a while and you want to ravage her right there. Strings of spittle and precum connect her swollen lips to the head of Nero’s shaft, her eyes are half lidded and her chin is an absolute mess of fluids. You moan involuntarily as you pull her into a sloppy kiss, pumping your finger in and out of her as your tongues twist against one another and she moves a hand to pull at your hair. There’s a third groan and you pull away with a smile, making eye contact with your boyfriend as you suck on the sensitive skin of Kyrie’s collar, her head against your shoulder as you add a second finger to her core. 

“Fuck.” He mutters, his hand still in his hair. 

“Please,” she whimpers, tugging on your hair once again.

“Go ahead, baby, finish him off.” With your fingers still inside her, she leans forward and with renewed vigor, takes Nero back into her mouth. She sucks harder, moves faster, doesn’t pull away to settle him down. No, this is purposeful, she has a goal.

“Don’t swallow.” Nero grits through his teeth as his hands move to her hair, gently holding her in place as he nears his peak. You lick your lips in anticipation as he bucks his hips. Once. Kyrie gags around him but doesn’t stop, such a brave girl. Twice. His eyes clench tightly and his biceps shake as he tries to restrain himself from fucking her face. Three times and her cheeks are puffed out as he cums in her mouth, a nearly agonized groan slipping between his open lips as he bares his teeth. She continues to move on him until she’s very sure he’s done, whimpering slightly as you remove your fingers while she opens her mouth a bit to show she still has his release on her tongue. Nero moans again before he sees you licking your fingers clean. He rises to his elbows to watch as Kyrie cups your cheeks and presses her mouth to yours, instantly sharing the taste of him with you, mouths open as she allows you to have half of what he so graciously gave her. And Nero always cums a lot. 

The two of you turn back to him your hand still on Kyrie’s throat as you both show him his gift before swallowing thickly, overly aware of his taste on your tongue. “Jesus fucking Christ.” He hisses, dragging you both further up the bed until he’s between Kyrie’s thighs and you’re kissing her as best as you can while being slightly above her. “We’re all going for a ride.” Nero grins, running his hands along Kyrie’s hips as he watches you expectantly. You pretend to play dumb and wink at him as you leave more marks on her pretty skin. “Don’t be a brat.” 

“You don’t get to be in charge all of the time!” You object, rising to your knees and crossing your arms in a way that pushes your breasts out and gives him a wonderful view of the marks already gracing your body. In a flash, he’s off the bed and has you by the hair, his other hand gripping your ass and using it as leverage to press you close to him. You can feel his cock against your belly and you brace yourself against his chest, hands trembling as your own nails leave crescents on his skin. 

“Don’t. Be. A. Brat.” He repeats, then guides you onto Kyrie’s face before he takes his previous place between her legs, erection in hand. “You gonna work hard, cutie?” Nero asks Kyrie, who nods and almost immediately pulls you down to her eager mouth. You cry out as she immediately goes for your clit, tongue slipping under the hood and abusing the nerves. Leaning forward out of instinct, abdomen clenching in pleasure, your head hits Nero’s chest. He lets you stay there until he enters Kyrie. And you know when he does because she opens her mouth and absolutely devours you, another cry is ripped from your throat as her own makes her tongue tremble against you. 

Nero quickly places her legs over his shoulder and uses one of his hands to drag your face up to meet his. The kiss he gives you is sloppy, heated, and passionate. Every time he hits Kyrie in that one spot that makes her reel, you can feel it through your cunt. Her cries make you tremble, her screams make you moan, and her tongue has you losing your mind. Nero leans you back, taking a moment to grind lazily into Kyrie so he can suckle your chest and bite your neck, hand in your hair all the while. You’re so overwhelmed by them that you can barely warn them before you’re cumming all over Kyrie’s face. She doesn’t care. She keeps going, as long as Nero is fucking her she’s going to make you cum over and over and over again. And she does, finally letting your climb off of her when Nero starts to rub her clit with intent. His pace quickens, he ceases to breathe, and that vein in his neck jumps as he pulls out and cums all over her belly. When Kyrie cums, she’s silent, mouth open, eyes shut. Unable to do anything about the ecstasy she feels, but take it. But damn is she gorgeous. On trembling legs, you lean down to lick up the mess Nero made of your girlfriend and admire the blissed-out look on her face. 

“I’m not done,” Nero growls and you turn to look at him, his cock is still hard and flushed and covered in the mess he’d made. “Down.” 

“No way.” You pout, settling on your knees, feet under your ass as you feel the slickness between your thighs. 

“I won’t say it again.” 

“Then don-” His hand is on your throat and the mattress is at your back, the pressure on your neck is delicious and the fire in Nero’s eyes at your defiance has you hoping he leaves bruises. Kyrie is a gentle lover, for the most part, she doesn’t like to partake in the rougher stuff. But she does love to watch. So as Nero uses his other hand to force your legs apart, you know she’s looking. “Fuck me like you mean it, bitch boy.” 

“Shut up!” He growls against your jaw, moving his hand so he can press three fingers into your mouth, holding your tongue down and ignoring the bite you give him. His free hand moves both of your legs into the crook of his elbows before guiding himself inside you. It burns no matter how many times you have sex, his girth is always a little too much for your abused pussy to take without stretching a little more than you can. But if the ache he leaves you with doesn’t have you begging for more every time. Your body is bent nearly in half under his, his eyes wild as he watches himself slip into you until you’re pressed tightly together. He’s so big that you nearly forget you’re supposed to be testing his patience. 

Wiggling your ass, you moan as he rubs your walls, laving your tongue over his fingers in an attempt to gross him out. But it doesn’t work, of course it doesn’t. Instead, he pulls back an inch or so and slowly slides back in. You need more and he knows it, but you were misbehaving, so you need to beg. Arching your back, you try to talk shit around his digits before giving up and trying to fuck yourself on his cock. But with the way he’s on top of you and his weight is centered on his hips, you can’t do much more than writhe. 

“All you need to do is say ‘please’,” Kyrie says in your ear, her delicate fingers slipping down to play with your nipples. You are honestly so wound up from before and so completely not dedicated to being a brat tonight that you nod and whimper as Nero frees your mouth. There’s drool around your lips and your tongue feels light now that the pressure of him is gone. 

“Please, baby, I want it so bad.” Nero grins at your plea and kisses Kyrie on the forehead before wrapping his arms around your thighs and getting ready to absolutely pound you into the mattress. 

“Grab onto me.” He says, letting your grip his biceps before he pulls out. Nero puts all of his weight into his thrusts, wiping your mind of all coherent thought as the pleasure he’s giving you completely overwhelms you. The sounds leaving your mouth don’t even sound real to you as all you can think of is how hot and heavy he feels inside of your pussy. The fire that builds in your belly is fanned by his strokes and you’re completely bewildered at how Kyrie can handle both of you at the same time because you can barely register that Nero’s teeth are nipping at your jaw as he has you bent in two. 

You’re begging. You’re not entirely sure what about but you know the only things leaving your mouth are sounds of pleasure and saying “please, oh gods, please!” 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, we got you.” Kyrie’s voice is close to your ear and you nearly sob as she continues to touch you. “Let go.” 

And when you do, it’s with more or a sob than a scream, the air ripped from your lungs as Nero collapses on top of you, your ankles still over his shoulders as he grinds against you, riding his own high. There’s a sticky froth around your cunt and you immediately know that Nero fucked you through his own orgasm. 

“Jesus, are you finally done?” You ask breathlessly, smiling at him as he rises from your chest to glare at you. Kyrie giggles lightly, still recovering from her own fucking, and Nero glares at her too. She strokes your hair as he thrusts once more, smirking as you wince at the overstimulation, Kyrie’s lips pressing against your sweaty skin in comfort. 

“That’s what I thought.” He says cockily and if he didn’t have the appendage to back it up you’d probably make fun of him. But his bark is definitely as big as his bite.

“We need to shower,” Kyrie murmurs, eyes already heavy. 

“I can’t walk.” You object, lifting your arm and flopping it back to the mattress to show just how fucked out you are. 

“Good thing we have a strong, handsome, man to take good care of us and change the sheets.” She smiles at Nero again and he very easily scoops you both up into his arms with a heavy sigh. 

“And you’re both lucky we have such a big bathtub.” Both you and Kyrie hum in agreement as you nuzzle against Nero’s shoulder.


End file.
